Different Shades of Memories
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU, Non-magic] Dua orang dengan status sosial, latar belakang dan bahkan dunia yang berbeda bertemu. Satu pun dari mereka tidak ada yang menyangka kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi. Ya, Takdir memang selalu mempermainkan manusia. SLASH. TMRHP. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to err—Tom Riddle? Okay, kidding. JK. Rowling does. I only own the storyline.

**Warnings:** Long One-Shot, SLASH, AU (non-magic), Child abuse, mentions of OCs, kinda OOC, typo. Blah... blah... blah...

* * *

**«Different Shades of Memories»**

**© crimson-nightfall**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

**London, 1875.**

Tidak banyak yang mengenal pribadi seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle yang sesungguhnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya tahu bahwa Tom Riddle adalah seorang pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar di London dan sebagai satu-satunya keturunan terakhir keluarga Riddle, menjadikan Tom adalah satu-satunya pemilik semua peninggalan keluarga tersebut. Tom Riddle adalah sosok pria yang tampan yang mampu memikat perhatian wanita dan juga pria yang ditemuinya dengan tutur kata yang sopan dan senyum ramah dari pria itu. Tidak jarang orang-orang itu berusaha untuk mendekatinya dan bahkan mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Namun sayangnya, Tom tidak pernah tertarik. Pria beriris gelap itu selalu menolak tawaran yang datang padanya dengan kata-kata sopan. Dan tidak pernah ada yang tahu kalau di belakang mereka, Tom tidaklah sebaik dan seramah yang diperlihatkan di masyarakat. Ia membenci semua anjing-anjing yang mencoba menjilati sepatunya. Baginya, orang-orang semacam itu hanya merusak pemandangan.

Katakan apa yang dilakukannya adalah untuk menjaga _image_-nya. Bukan keinginannya untuk bersikap demikian. Namun masa lalu membuatnya harus membangun sebuah topeng di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang rendahan itu akan dengan mudah menemukan kelemahannya dan membuat hidupnya hancur; sama seperti apa yang dilakukan kakek dan neneknya terhadap ibu kandungnya.

Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kalau Tom bukan dilahirkan dari pernikahan sah Tom Riddle Senior. Ia adalah anak haram yang dilahirkan dari rahim seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun hasil perselingkuhan ayah kandungnya. Merope Gaunt—ibunya—adalah seorang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan yang sudah disingkirkan dari lingkungan keluarga bangsawan Inggris. Keluarga Gaunt boleh dikatakan tidak bisa lagi digolongkan ke dalam keluarga bangsawan. Mereka hidup di tengah kemiskinan dan harga diri yang tinggi untuk tidak mau hidup sebagai rakyat biasa. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu pasti apa sebenarnya penyebab keluarga dari pihak ibunya. Ada isu yang beredar yang menyatakan kalau keluarga Gaunt terlibat hutang besar dan menyebabkan kebangkrutan keluarga itu. Dan saat itulah Tom Riddle Sr. berhasil menarik perhatian Merope Gaunt. Pria itu menginginkan Merope walau tahu bahwa dirinya sudah mempunyai sebuah keluarga; menikah dengan seorang wanita yang berasal dari status sosial yang sama dengan Riddle Senior.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Tom sangat membenci namanya. Nama yang sama dengan nama pria yang telah meninggalkan ibunya setelah mengetahui wanita itu hamil di luar pernikahan. Aib. Itulah yang dikatakan masyarakat Inggris jika mengetahui hubungan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Tom tahu dari salah satu pelayan yang sudah lama mengabdi kepada keluarga Riddle jika kakek dan neneknya adalah orang yang mendesak Tom Riddle Sr. untuk meninggalkan ibunya. Sampai saat ini Tom masih membenci ayahnya yang menyetujui hal tersebut; memilih untuk kembali bersama istri sahnya dan meninggalkan ibunya yang sudah ditendang keluar dari rumah keluarga Gaunt. Dan ketika malam tahun baru, Merope Gaunt melahirkan dirinya; menghembuskan napas terakhir setelah memberikan nama untuknya.

Selama sepuluh tahun, Tom dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan kumuh di pinggiran kota London. Setiap hari ia harus berjuang untuk hidup di tengah keadaan panti asuhan yang bisa dikatakan serba kekurangan. Ia bahkan pernah mencuri dari penduduk sekitar ketika dirinya tidak mendapatkan jatah makanan di tempat itu.

Tom tidak peduli jika orang-orang di panti asuhan tersebut membencinya dan menganggapnya aneh karena bersikap tidak seperti anak-anak di sekitarnya. Salahkan kehidupan yang memaksanya untuk bersikap lebih dewasa. Ia tidak peduli dengan anggapan tersebut karena baginya, ia bisa hidup tanpa orang-orang semacam itu. Tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak mempunyai seorang teman pun. Baginya, buku-buku tua yang ada di perpustakaan panti asuhan itu adalah teman-temannya. Setidaknya buku-buku itu tidak akan menyakiti atau berbohong kepadanya.

Tom selalu berpikir bahwa seumur hidupnya akan dihabiskan di panti asuhan atau bekerja di pabrik-pabrik di London yang hanya menggajinya dengan upah yang sedikit. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ketika baru saja menginjak usia sepuluh tahun dirinya akan kedatangan seorang pria asing yang mengatakan sudah mencarinya sejak lama. Hari itulah hari terakhir yang dihabiskan Tom di panti asuhan sebelum dirinya dibawa ke kediaman keluarga Riddle.

Hampir enam belas tahun dihabiskan Tom di dalam Riddle Manor. Selama itu pula ia dipaksa untuk hidup di antara semua peraturan-peraturan keluarga bangsawan negeri ini. Setiap hari—selama lima tahun setelah menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini—ia harus mempelajari mengenai etika dan tata krama. Berdansa dan bermain alat musik adalah dua pelajaran yang paling tidak disenanginya. Ia masih ingat kalau dirinya pernah memukul seorang tutornya dengan penggesek senar biola karena membuatnya kesal. Namun sayangnya, perlakuannya itu mendapat hukuman dari sang kakek. Augustus Riddle tidak segan-segan memukul kakinya dengan rotan; meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tidak hilang dalam satu minggu. Tom seperti melihat dirinya sendiri ketika mengenang bagaimana ia berusaha menahan tangis keluar dari bibirnya atas perih yang dirasakan setiap kali salah satu _maid_ di rumah ini mencoba mengobatinya.

Tom membenci kakeknya. Rasa benci itu sebesar rasa bencinya kepada Tom Riddle Sr,. Pria berumur tujuh puluh tiga tahun itu hanya menginginkan keberadaannya untuk meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Riddle dan mengelola bisnis keluarga itu agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang lain setelah kecelakaan kereta merampas nyawa istri, anak dan menantu pria itu. Ya. Ayah kandung dan ibu tiri Tom sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu; membuat Augustus Riddle tidak mempunyai pilihan lain mencari keberadaannya karena mendiang anak dan menantu pria itu tidak mempunyai seorang anak pun.

Tom Riddle tidak mampu menyembunyikan kesenangan yang dirasakannya setelah kakeknya meninggal akibat serangan jantung tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia akan berkata jujur kalau dirinya senang kakeknya meninggal. Setidaknya hidupnya mulai saat itu berubah. Ia merasakan kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya; tidak lagi dikekang oleh semua peraturan yang dibuat mantan kepala keluarga Riddle tersebut.

**«TRHP»**

Harry Potter selalu menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang keberadaannya tidak pernah diharapkan di dunia ini. Selama lima belas tahun ia tumbuh di tengah keluarga yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan keberadaannya adalah hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Di dalam rumah mungil itu, orang-orang yang seharusnya dipanggil 'kerabat' tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan pantas. Orang-orang itu membiarkan dirinya kelaparan hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menggosongkan sosis dan telur yang sedang dimasaknya. Tidak jarang mereka bahkan mengurungnya di dalam lemari sapu karena kesalahan yang sepele.

Keberadaannya adalah sebuah beban, begitulah orang-orang itu selalu menganggap dirinya. Bahkan saking tidak diharapkannya dirinya, orang-orang itu tidak pernah menganggap bahwa ia ada di tempat itu. Mereka membiarkannya bermain sendirian dan tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Harry tidak mengeluh; membiarkan mereka meninggalkannya untuk bermain. Ia jauh lebih baik jika sendirian. Setidaknya dengan demikian tidak ada yang menyakitinya.

Boleh dikatakan, masa kecilnya tidaklah semenyenangkan dibanding anak-anak lainnya. Di saat anak-anak lain sibuk bermain dan belajar di sebuah sekolah sederhana yang dibangun di atas bukit, Harry justru harus melakukan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan keluarga Dursley. Pamannya juga menuntutnya untuk selalu membantu Dudley mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari sekolah; membuat Harry terkadang menelantarkan pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri dan berakhir berdiri sendirian di halaman sekolah sebagai hukuman.

Ia juga masih ingat sekali ketika dirinya berumur tujuh tahun; tahun pertamanya menginjak bangku sekolah. Di saat Mrs. Vane—guru sekolahnya—memanggil anak-anak lain dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di bangku yang disediakan, dirinya adalah satu-satunya anak yang masih berdiri di depan kelas. Raut bingung terpatri di wajah wanita berambut pirang itu ketika melihat dirinya masih berdiri. Ia juga ingat kalau dirinya mulai mendengar anak-anak lain berbisik tentangnya.

"... Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya Mrs. Vane sambil memeriksa catatan di tangannya. Seulas senyum menenangkan terukir di wajah wanita itu.

"Umm... namaku Boy, Ma'am."

Harry masih ingat bagaimana wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan. Saat itu adalah kali pertamanya ia mengetahui namanya yang sebenarnya karena selama tujuh tahun tinggal di rumah keluarga Dursley, mereka hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Boy'. Ia ingat raut muka Vernon Dursley saat Mrs. Vane pulang bersamanya dan menanyakan perihal tersebut.

Vernon terlihat sangat marah sampai-sampai pria mirip anjing laut itu mengurungnya di lemari sapu—yang sempit serta kotor—selama dua hari dan hanya memberinya makanan satu kali sehari. Pria itu juga meneriakinya dengan sebutan anak yang suka mencari masalah padahal keluarga Dursley sudah berbaik hati mau menyekolahkannya seperti anak-anak lain. Harry tidak mengatakan atau membantah apapun ketika Vernon memukulnya dengan ujung sapu; membuat sudut bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Harry hanya bisa terisak pelan di sudut lemari sempit itu dan menggelung diri laksana seekor anak kucing yang menggigil kedinginan di tengah hujan deras.

Vernon Dursley tidak pernah tahu berapa seringnya Harry ingin mencoba keluar dari rumah ini. Berapa sering ia berharap penderitaan Vernon cukup sampai di sini. Setiap malam Harry selalu berdoa jika suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang datang dan mengeluarkannya dari rumah ini. Namun sayangnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang. Doanya tidak pernah terjawab. Ia tetap terkungkung di rumah ini, menangis dalam diam setiap kali Vernon memukulnya.

Selama lima belas tahun hidup di bawah atap bersama keluarga Dursley, Harry tidak pernah membayangkan jika suatu hari dirinya akan diusir dari rumah itu. Ia masih ingat sekali alasan apa yang menyebabkannya berakhir di jalanan tanpa mempunyai tujuan dan uang sepeser pun. Ia bahkan harus mengemis di jalanan dan meminta belas kasihnya orang-orang.

Harry tidak pernah merasakan kebencian sampai ingin membungkam mulut Dudley sebelum ini. Ia begitu ingin menyalahkan pemuda itu karena telah membuatnya diusir dari satu-satunya tempat berteduh yang ia punya. Kalau saja... kalau saja Dudley tidak memergokinya sedang berciuman dengan Alfred di belakang bekas pabrik tua, paman dan bibinya tidak akan tahu penyimpangan seksual yang dimiliki Harry. Ia tidak akan perlu mendengar bagaimana mereka menyebutnya anak aneh dan mengusirnya dari rumah itu.

Ya. Harry mengakui kalau dirinya adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih sering mengamati anak laki-laki sebaya dengannya daripada gadis-gadis yang tinggal di sekitar rumah keluarga Dursley. Ia juga menyadari jika teman-teman Dudley membicarakan siapa gadis yang paling cantik, ia justru lebih memilih tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tahu jika orang-orang di sekitarnya akan menganggap dirinya aneh karena lebih menyukai sesama jenis. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegahnya, bukan? Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengubah haluan. Pernah sekali Harry mencoba berkencan dengan salah satu gadis di sekitar rumahnya. Namun hubungan itu berakhir beberapa minggu sebelum gadis itu memilih untuk berkencan dengan pemuda lain hanya karena Harry menolak berciuman. Yeah, alasan yang konyol, batin Harry.

Setelah Vernon mengusirnya dari rumah keluarga Dursley, Harry tidak punya pilihan lain selain berada di jalanan. Ia sudah mencoba meminta pekerjaan di beberapa tempat namun tidak ada yang pernah mau mempekerjakan seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus sepertinya. Orang-orang itu lebih memilih untuk mencari pekerja yang berotot dan bertenaga. Harry tidak menyalahkan mereka; membuatnya tidak mempunyai apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli makanan. Tidak jarang ia harus menahan perutnya yang kelaparan. Harry bahkan pernah tidur tanpa makan selama beberapa hari.

Menyedihkan? Harry tidak akan berkomentar apapun.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu cukup beruntung ketika seorang anak sebaya dengannya menawarkan sepotong roti keras di suatu pagi yang dingin. Ron—nama anak itu—menanyakan kepadanya apakah ia bersedia ikut untuk mencari uang dengan cepat? Harry dengan antusias mengangguk; mengiyakan tawaran pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Ron adalah mencuri. _Hell!_ Harry tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan itu sebelumnya.

"... Apa kau tidak takut jika sampai tertangkap?" tanya Harry sambil mengerling ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Ron sempat mengedikkan bahu sembari memperbaiki topi bertambal yang menutupi kapalanya; menyembunyikan helaian rambut merah pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, mate!" seru Ron. "Kau tidak tahu aku sering mencemaskan diriku sendiri jika sampai tertangkap. Mereka akan memukulmu dan membuangmu ke tempat sampah atau yang lebih parah mengirimmu ke kantor polisi. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ini adalah jalan tercepat untuk mendapatkan uang. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat Ginny menungguku terlalu lama di rumah. Dia memerlukan obat dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau hanya perlu melihat bagaimana caraku melakukannya, oke?"

Harry mengangguk walau ragu. Ia tahu alasan Ron melakukan pekerjaan ini adalah untuk adik perempuan satu-satunya yang sedang sakit. Ginny adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Ron setelah semua anggota keluarganya meninggal akibat terserang wabah penyakit beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hanya Ron yang dimiliki Ginny dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dalam diam—dan berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah tempat sampah berukuran besar—Harry mengamati setiap gerakan Ron di antara keramaian para pejalan kaki di Bakker Street. Ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda berambut merah menyala itu bisa dengan lincah menyelinap di antara para pejalan kaki dan menyelipkan tangannya di salah satu kantong dan mengambil dompet seorang pria paruh baya tanpa ketahuan. Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak bertepuk tangan ketika Ron memamerkan sebuah dompet tebal kepadanya. Hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya lembaran-lembaran uang di tangan pemuda itu.

"... Kurasa ini cukup untuk membelikan obat untuk Ginny dan makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kau mau mencobanya, mate?" tanya Ron. Harry mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan hati-hati apa yang dikatakan Ron setelah pemuda itu menunjukkan seorang pria yang kemungkinan memiliki banyak uang di dompetnya.

Kedua iris hijau cemerlang Harry tertuju ke arah mana jari telunjuk Ron tertuju. Dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di samping kereta kuda. Pria berambut gelap itu terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang. Ron mengedikkan kepalanya setelah melihat pria itu mengeluarkan dompetnya. Harry menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat sebelum mencoba mengingat bagaimana cara Ron mencuri.

Namun sepertinya nasib baik tidak pernah berpihak kepada Harry. Saat pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan dompet incaran di tangannya, ia mendengar pria tadi berteriak; memangilnya seorang pencuri. Panik? Tentu. Ia panik dan mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang dan tidak sempat melihat seseorang mencoba menghadangnya. Harry terjatuh dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan seseorang menendang perut dan punggungnya. Dompet di tangannya dirampas dengan paksa. Mendapat perlakukan seperti itu membuat Harry segera menggelung diri sekecil mungkin. Teriakan-teriakan Vernon kembali terngiang di kepalanya; membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang diucapkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia juga tidak bisa mendengar seruan seseorang yang menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk berhenti memukulnya.

Tubuh pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahunya. Dengan ragu mengintip di paling lengan yang menutupi kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan ketika menyadari orang yang menyentuhnya adalah pemilik dompet yang hendak dicurinya. Harry mendesis tanpa sadar ketika pria itu menyentuh tangan dan wajahnya yang terluka.

"... Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang pria berumur sekitar lima puluh tahun bertanya dari balik bahu pria berambut gelap di hadapannya. Harry mengangguk dengan ragu, berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Sudut matanya bisa melihat tatapan sinis yang ditujukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Gezz... aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang itu bersikap kasar seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya memukul seseorang sampai seperti ini."

"Seperti itulah mereka, Alphard. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu bertindak tanpa memedulikan hukum yang berlaku," ujar pria berambut gelap di hadapannya. Alphard hanya mendengus dan mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti Harry. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orang itu tidak segera menyeretnya ke kantor polisi dan malah menanyakan keadaannya. Salah satu alis Harry terangkat ketika matanya menangkap gerakan pria di hadapannya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kantong uang; meraih tangan kurusnya dan meletakkan beberapa keping koin emas ke telapak tangannya. "Ini. Kau bisa mengambilnya. Pakailah untuk membeli makanan. Mungkin Alphard bisa mengajakmu ke toko terdekat dan membelikanmu makanan. Tidak seharusnya pemuda sepertimu berkeliaran sebagai seorang pencuri."

Harry yang masih terkejut dengan kebaikan pria itu hanya bisa diam. Ia bahkan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sampai ketika pria itu memasuki kereta kuda dan perlahan menjauhinya. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya segera teralih kepada pria bernama Alphard yang memanggilnya; mengajaknya memasuki sebuah toko roti dan membelikan beberapa potong roti untuknya. Itu adalah kali terakhir Harry bertemu dengan kedua pria tersebut.

**«TRHP»**

* * *

**Bagian I**

* * *

**London, 1877. Musim dingin.**

Tom menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya sebelum tertuju ke arah atap kereta kuda miliknya. Memutar bosan kedua matanya menyadari berapa banyak tumpukan hadiah yang tersusun di atas sana. Sungguh, ia tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa wanita Inggris sangat suka berbelanja. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa lama dirinya diseret memasuki toko-toko di sepanjang jalan utama London oleh Lucretia Black. Tidakkah kaki wanita itu sakit akibat berkeliling mencari hadiah Natal yang masih dua minggu lebih?

"... Tom! Lihatlah! Apa kau pikir Araminta akan menyukai hadiah ini?"

Tom menatap bosan sosok wanita berambut cokelat gelap di depan etalase sebuah toko topi. Wanita itu terlihat sedang mencoba sebuah topi beludru berwarna merah mata dan memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin berukuran besar. Dengan enggan Tom mengatakan kalau hadiah itu sangat cocok untuk Araminta. _Hell!_ Ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa wanita yang disebutkan Lucretia. Kalau saja keluarga wanita itu tidak berencana untuk menanamkan modal ke dalam perusahaannya, Tom tidak akan pernah mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengantar wanita itu. Ia justru akan lebih memilih untuk bersantai di dalam ruang kerjanya dengan secangkir teh hangat sebagai teman membaca buku.

"Kau akan cepat tua jika menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, Mr. Riddle. Ekspresimu menakutkan, kau tahu?"

Terdengar suara Lucretia menyapa pendengarannya; membuat Tom mendongakkan kepala. Dalam hati ia mendecak melihat beberapa tas yang dijinjing wanita itu. Kalau penglihatannya tidak salah, ia juga melihat seorang pekerja toko yang membawa beberapa kotak di belakang sosok Lucretia. Ia bertaruh kalau kotak-kotak berhias pita tersebut adalah milik Lucretia.

Dengan sopan, Tom menawarkan diri untuk membawa tas-tas belanjaan wanita itu. "Aku tidak menekuk wajahku, Miss Black," ujarnya sembari meletakkan barang-barang tersebut di dalam kereta kuda; meminta pelayan toko untuk menyusun kotak-kotak yang dibawanya di atas atap kereta setelah membantu Lucretia menaiki kereta kuda tersebut. "Mungkin kau hanya salah melihat."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku yakin kalau baru saja melakukan hal itu. Ah, apa kau bosan setelah kuajak berkeliling, Tom?"

Ya. Tom hendak menjawab seperti itu. Sayangnya, jika Tom mengatakan hal sejujurnya, ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah jawaban yang tepat. Jawaban itu hanya akan membuat Lucretia tidak senang dan berakhir dengan pembatalan kerja sama; membuat Tom pada akhirnya menjawab bahwa ia tidak merasa keberatan mengantar wanita itu memilih hadiah Natal. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau kegiatan ini cepat berakhir. Sudah cukup bermain-main di kota yang penuh sesak ini.

Lucretia menepuk tangannya antusias. "Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengajakmu makan siang, bukan?" ujar wanita itu. "Kudengar kalau ada sebuah restoran yang baru saja dibuka di ujung jalan ini. Aku juga mendengar kalau makanan di sana sangat enak. Kau mau menemaniku, Tom?"

Pria berambut gelap itu tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Hanya menuruti dalam diam ke mana wanita itu akan mengajaknya. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun saat mendengar Lucretia menyuruh kusir keretanya ke alamat tujuan. Tom hanya mendecak pelan sembari menyandarkan kepala pada pinggiran jendela dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke jalanan yang dilewatinya.

London di tahun 1877 bukanlah kota yang buruk menurut pendapat Tom. Memang tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkannya ketika masih berada di panti asuhan. Ia selalu membayangkan kalau London adalah kota yang megah dan elite. Namun nyatanya, tidak demikian. Sampai sekarang ini Tom masih melihat adanya daerah-daerah kumuh di sekitar East End atau Bakker Street. Gelandangan berkembangbiak seperti tikus got. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemerintah masih membiarkan hal seperti itu di pusat kota Inggris ini. Apa mereka terlalu sibuk melebarkan sayap dengan menjajah negara-negara kecil di luar sana? Tom tidak tahu. Siapa yang pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang-orang itu? Tidak ada bedanya dengan pemerintah yang suka membuang-buang uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting—seperti perang dan kekuasaan misalnya—para bangsawan dan keluarga kaya juga tidak ada bedanya. Tamak dan hanya ingin memperkaya diri tanpa peduli dengan anak-anak terlantar di luar sana.

"... Menyingkir dariku, Pengemis! Kau hanya mengotori pakaianku!"

Tom mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sosok pria bertubuh gemuk setelah mendengar teriakan pria itu. Dari balik kaca kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya, Tom mengamati pria itu menendang tubuh kurus seorang anak laki-laki sebelum berjalan melewati anak laki-laki itu sambil mencoba membersihkan noda kasat mata yang seolah-olah menempel di jas mahal pria tersebut. Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pemandangan tersebut. Bukan hal yang asing lagi jika melihat gelandangan diperlakukan seperti itu di jalanan kota London. Bagi orang-orang, mereka hanyalah sebuah beban dan merusak pemandangan. Berteriak marah atau mengernyitkan dahi ketika gelandangan-gelandangan itu mendekati mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat peduli dan hanya sedikit yang mau bersikap peduli.

Pandangan Tom segera teralihkan kembali kepada Lucretia saat wanita itu mengatakan kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tom mengangguk singkat dan membantu Lucretia turun dari kereta. Sempat menggerutu pelan ketika sepatu kulitnya terbenam ke dalam lumpur sebelum mengikuti Lucretia ke arah sebuah restoran. Tom bisa mencium aroma lezat yang menguar dari dalam restoran tersebut; membuatnya menyadari seberapa lapar perutnya sekarang. Namun ketika ingin memasuki restoran tersebut, langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok gelandangan yang sempat dilihatnya tadi. Alisnya bertaut satu sama lain menyadari kalau gelandangan itu tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang iris hijaunya yang melebar sebelum dengan cepat menundukkan kepala dan berlari menjauhi Tom; membuatnya tertegun sejenak sebelum mendengar Lucretia memanggil namanya.

Ia yakin kalau dirinya pernah melihat warna mata seperti itu sebelumnya.

**«TRHP»**

Harry tidak terlalu menyukai musim dingin yang datang menghampiri Inggris. Bukan hanya karena cuaca dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulangnya karena pakaian tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya, akan tetapi karena ia tidak memiliki tempat berlindung tetap yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Tidak ada sebuah kasur empuk dan selimut hangat yang menyelimutinya di malam yang dingin. Tidak ada sebuah perapian yang menyala di mana ia bisa menghangatkan diri. Tidak ada hal semacam itu di sebuah rumah semi permanen di belakang gedung bekas pabrik tua tempatnya tinggal bersama Ron dan Ginny. Ia hanya bisa menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk sekadar menghangatkan tubuh. Tentu saja hal itu terlihat sia-sia di tengah musim dingin seperti sekarang.

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu meniupkan napas pada kedua telapak tangan yang ditempelkan di depan hidungnya. Tubuh kurus pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding bata di dekat di sebuah restoran mahal yang hanya bisa dimasuki para orang kaya. Ia menatap iri ke arah sepasang kekasih yang dengan gembira memasuki tempat itu. Tidak ada orang yang repot-repot mau memandang ke arahnya. Kalaupun ada, orang-orang itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan; memintanya untuk pergi sejauh mungkin.

Harry membiarkan desis sakit meluncur dari bibirnya ketika seorang pria mendorong dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas jalanan dingin. Sepasang iris matanya menatap tajam kepada sosok pria itu ketika pria tersebut justru menyalahkannya. Perlakuan seperti ini sudah sering ia dapatkan dari orang-orang yang sombong dan berharga diri tinggi bahkan tidak jarang tidak ada yang mau menolongnya. Bagi orang-orang, dirinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak sedap dipandang hanya karena pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia memang tidak memakai setelan mahal yang tidak ada tambalan dan berlubang. Tapi apakah pantas ia diperlakukan seperti itu?

Harry mendesah pelan dan menegakkan tubuhnya; mencoba untuk tidak berdebat dan menarik perhatian. Merapatkan jaket tipis yang dipakainya sebelum meraih topi pemberian Ron yang terjatuh di dekat tiang lampu jalan. Baru saja ia berniat untuk pergi, langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar suara derak dari roda kereta kuda tidak jauh darinya. Kedua matanya membelalak sempurna ketika menyadari siapa yang turun dari kereta tersebut.

Harry tidak melihat orang itu selama dua tahun terakhir. Ia tentu saja masih ingat wajah pria yang sudah mau berbaik hati membantunya dua tahun silam dan Harry selalu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria itu. Harry masih ingat kalau uang pemberian pria itu bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup di tengah kota London selama dua minggu lebih—walau setelahnya ia harus berusaha mencari pekerjaan lain untuk hidup. Harry ingat kalau selama dua tahun terakhir pekerjaan apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya; berharap tidak berakhir dengan kelaparan di tengah musim dingin seperti sekarang.

Berbicara mengenai kejadian dua tahun lalu, pikiran Harry kembali tertuju kepada pria yang pernah menolongnya. Napasnya tertahan ketika kedua pandangannya bertemu. Sepasang iris gelap pria itu terpaku kepadanya entah mengapa hal itu membuat Harry tersentak. Apakah pria itu masih mengingatnya? Harry membatin. Bagaimana jika pria itu ingat pada apa yang pernah dilakukannya dan berniat untuk melaporkannya ke polisi? Harry membelalakkan matanya atas pemikiran tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, ia membalikkan tubuh; berlari menjauhi pria itu.

Melupakan keinginannya untuk berterimakasih.

**«TRHP»**

* * *

**Bagian II**

* * *

**London, 1878. Musim semi.**

Tom bertemu dengan pemilik iris hijau itu lagi dan kali ini dalam kondisi yang amat berbeda beberapa bulan kemudian secara tidak sengaja setelah mengunjungi salah satu pabrik miliknya. Ia tidak menemukan sosok itu di pinggir jalan dengan tangan yang menengadah untuk meminta belas kasihan para pejalan kaki yang lewat. Ia juga tidak bertemu ketika sosok itu dipukuli karena mencuri sepotong roti dari toko kue terdekat. Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, Tom menemukan anak laki-laki—yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun—itu di sebuah _bakery_ di salah satu ujung jalan di West End. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tengah sibuk melayani seorang wanita yang membeli roti di tempat tersebut.

Tidak ada pakaian lusuh dan robek yang melekat di tubuh pemuda tersebut. Tom menyadari hal itu. Sebuah kemeja berwarna krem dan celana panjang berwarna hitam melekat di tubuh pemuda tersebut lengkap dengan celemek hijau tua. Tidak ada kesan gelandangan yang melekat di sosok tersebut; membuat Tom melangkahkan kaki menuju toko kue untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sampai sekarang Tom tidak mengerti mengapa sepasang iris hijau itu selalu terbayang di kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya, bukan? Namun mengapa malah sebaliknya? Ia merasa pernah mengenal orang itu. Mereka pernah bertemu. Tapi kapan? Dan... di mana?

Suara gemerincing pelan dari lonceng dan aroma kue yang baru selesai dipanggang menyapa indera Tom ketika membuka pintu kaca di hadapannya. Kedua iris gelapnya segera tertuju ke arah sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang mengucapkan selamat datang kepadanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kegiatannya menyusun roti-roti yang baru matang di dalam etalase.

"... Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa—ah!"

Tom melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu. Senyum di wajahnya dengan cepat digantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut dan... panik? Mengapa terlihat panik setelah melihatnya? Apa yang sudah dilakukan Tom sehingga membuat pelayan toko itu panik? Namun apapun alasannya, Tom sama sekali tidak suka. Ia tidak tahu mengapa melihat sosok itu panik adalah hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

Kepala keluarga Riddle itu mendengar pemuda tersebut berkata dengan cepat akan memanggil pemilik toko. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Tom terlebih dahulu menahan lengan pemuda itu untuk beranjak pergi. Ekspresi panik kembali tampak di wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tom bertanya. Kedua matanya mengamati tubuh pemuda di hadapannya menegang dengan kepala tertunduk menatap lantai kayu di bawah kakinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat pemuda di hadapannya tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. "Apa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng dengan cepat. "_N-no, sir_," bisiknya. "Namaku Harry. Harry Potter, sir."

Harry... Potter?

Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa tidak pernah mengenal atau mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi mengapa ia seperti mengenal dan bertemu pemilik iris hijau itu?

"Mengapa kau seperti ketakutan dan panik melihatku, Mr. Potter?" Tom bertanya lagi. Katakanlah ia sedikit penasaran dengan reaksi Harry setelah melihat keberadaannya. "Apa... apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu?"

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk menjawab. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala; sedikit mendongak melihatnya. Tom menghela napas panjang dan melepaskan lengan pemuda itu. Ia mengetukkan ujung sepatunya pada lantai kayu sembari menunggu jawaban Harry.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" Tom bertanya—untuk kesekian kalinya. Harry mengangguk; membenarkan perasaannya bahwa mereka memang pernah bertemu. "Di mana?"

"Di sekitar Bakker Street," bisik Harry. "Dua tahun lalu saat aku err—mencoba mencuri dompet Anda."

Ah, Tom ingat sekarang—walau hanya samar-samar. Dua tahun lalu saat musim dingin seseorang memang pernah hampir mencuri dompetnya jika saja salah satu pejalan kaki di sekitarnya tidak cepat mencegat pelaku tersebut. Ia ingat kalau pelakunya sempat dipukuli oleh orang-orang sebelum ia menghentikan mereka. Karena kasihan? Mungkin. Melihat bagaimana gemetarnya pencuri bertubuh kurus itu membuat Tom seperti bercermin dan melihat dirinya sendiriyang meringis di dekat tumpukan sampah dengan darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibir yang robek setelah ketahuan mencuri sepotong roti di pasar. Ia teringat bagaimana dirinya juga pernah mencuri untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar di perutnya. Ya. Katakanlah Tom memang kasihan sehingga membuatnya memberikan beberapa koin emas kepada pencuri tersebut. Ia bahkan membelikan beberapa potong roti kepada orang itu.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau ia akan bertemu orang itu lagi. Pantas saja ia merasa Harry dan dirinya pernah bertemu sebelum ini.

"Kau anak laki-laki itu?" Sekali lagi Harry mengangguk; masih menolak untuk menatapnya. "Dan apa alasanmu terlihat begitu panik saat melihatku, huh? Kau tidak berencana untuk mencuri dariku lagi, bukan?"

Kali ini pemuda itu menongakkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan kedua iris yang melebar. "Tentu saja tidak!" Harry berseru namun dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku... aku hanya cemas kalau Anda akan melaporkanku ke polisi jika bertemu denganku lagi."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan hal semacam itu?"

"Err—karena aku pernah mencoba mencuri dari Anda?" Harry terdengar tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri; membuat Tom tanpa sadar mendecakkan lidah. Ia pasti disangka sebagai orang yang tidak waras dengan menjebloskan seseorang ke penjara hanya karena alasan seperti itu. Lagi pula bukankah kejadiannya sudah tiga tahun yang lalu?

"_Idiot,"_ ejek Tom; menuai teriakan protes dari pemuda di hadapannya.

**«TRHP»**

Terkadang, Harry sering berpikir kalau nasib buruk tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Bagaimana ia masih ingat kehidupannya selama tinggal di rumah keluarga Dursley atau ketika mereka mengusirnya ke jalanan dan membuatnya menjadi seorang pengemis dan bahkan pencuri. Harry selalu merasa hidupnya tidak akan berubah. Namun nyatanya ia salah. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa senangnya pemuda itu ketika Ron—yang sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya mendapat pekerjaan di salah satu pabrik tepung—mengatakan kalau ada pekerjaan untuknya. Harry tidak menolak saat Ron mengajaknya ke sebuah toko roti mungil di sekitar West End dan mengatakan kalau pemilik toko tersebut sedang mencari seorang pegawai. Harry dengan cepat mengiyakan persyaratan yang diberikan Mrs. Figg kepadanya. Harry cukup beruntung wanita itu menawarkan sebuah kamar di lantai dua sebagai tempat tinggalnya; setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir untuk urusan tempat tinggal.

Tentu saja, nasib baik tidak selamanya berada di pihak Harry. Ia tidak menyangka tepat tiga bulan dirinya bekerja di toko Mrs. Figg, ia bertemu lagi dengan pria berambut gelap itu dan pria tersebut mengenalinya; menanyakan apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Tom Riddle. Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Harry sudah cemas ketika melihat pria itu. Mungkinkah Tom ingin melaporkannya ke kantor polisi? Harry hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya kepada pria itu ketika Tom mengatakan alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal. Bukankah kejadian itu sudah lama sekali berlalu?

Pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu terkadang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan seorang Tom Riddle. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu sering mampir ke toko tempatnya bekerja dan mengajaknya berbicara sembari mencoba beberapa kue dan roti buatannya. Dilihat dari penampilannya saja, Tom adalah orang kaya; orang yang jauh lebih mampu untuk membeli roti dan kue yang lebih enak daripada buatannya. Harry bertaruh kalau pelayan pria itu pasti tahu bagaimana cara membuat kue yang lebih enak. Hanya saja, ketika Harry bertanya, Tom hanya mengatakan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan keberadaan pria itu. Tidak. Tom adalah pembeli yang baik (hiraukan kalimat-kalimat sarkastik yang sering diucapkan pria itu) yang mau menemaninya berbincang jika tidak ada pembeli. Harry hanya merasa tidak nyaman ketika sepasang iris gelap itu menatapnya; seolah-olah seperti ingin melihat sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Namun di samping semua itu, ia menyukai keberadaan Tom.

Harry menyukai saat dimana Tom mengajaknya berbicara; entah membicarakan bagaimana pekerjaannya atau hanya sekadar membicarakan roti mana yang enak. Dan di saat Harry tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan pria itu, Tom tidak berkomentar apapun; dengan segera mencari bahan pembicaraan lainnya. Tom bahkan tidak jarang membawakannya beberapa buku ketika pria itu datang ke London. Mrs. Figg pun tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Tom. Wanita tua itu berpikir jika akan membawa keuntungan ke tokonya jika orang kaya seperti Tom mau mencicipi kue yang dijual. Harry hanya tertawa pelan mendengar komentar majikannya.

Tom Riddle adalah pria yang tampan; Harry mengakui hal itu. Rambut gelap Tom selalu terlihat lembut dan terawat. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilan dirinya. Kesan wibawa dan bangsawan melekat pada sosok pria itu. Harry bahkan tidak jarang mendengar pembeli wanita berbisik-bisik setelah melihat Tom yang duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan sembari menyesap secangkir teh buatannya. Dan ketika seringai tipis tersungging di wajah Tom saat Harry tanpa sadar ikut menatap pria itu, Harry bisa merasakan darah merambat dari leher menuju wajahnya; membuatnya segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?

"... Mengapa sejak tadi kau melihat ke arahku, Harry?" tanya Tom di suatu siang ketika pria itu sekali lagi berkunjung. Salah satu alis Harry terangkat ketika menyadari Tom mencondongkan wajah ke arahnya; mempertemukan pandangan mereka selama beberapa detik. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan berisi cangkir teh milik Tom. "Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di wajahku, huh?"

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Harry kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Jangan bercanda, sir," desis Harry yang tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Harry mengenal perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sama yang dirasakannya ketika mencium Alfred dulu. Ia sampai tidak menyadari raut terkejut yang kini diperlihatkan Tom. Pria itu seperti merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Harry hanya bisa berharap kalau Tom tidak terlalu menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui kejadian lama yang menjadi alasan mengapa Vernon Dursley mengusirnya ke jalanan.

Tom pasti menganggapnya adalah orang yang rendah dan Harry tidak menyukai pemikiran itu.

**«TRHP»**

Obsesi... adalah sebuah ide, pemikiran atau gagasan yang muncul dari harapan, khayalan atau imajinasi yang luar biasa sehingga memengaruhi mental dan emosi.

Awalnya Tom tidak memercayai dan menertawakan kalimat yang ia baca di buku di salah satu rak perpustakaan keluarganya. Ia menganggap kalau hal itu terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal ketika dirinya ingin mencari tahu mengapa ia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan pemilik iris hijau cemerlang sejak pertemuan mereka di toko kue mungil itu. Hampir semalaman Tom tidak bisa tidur hanya karena teringat dengan kata-kata yang ia baca sebelumnya. Ia juga hampir menganggap kepala pelayannya berkata omong kosong ketika pria tua itu mengatakan kalau dirinya tengah terobsesi terhadap sosok Harry Potter. Hah! Bukankah hal itu menggelikan? Seorang Tom Riddle terobsesi kepada pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun padahal mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu?

Tom tidak ingin mengakui hal itu. Tapi semakin lama dirinya menyangkal, ia tidak bisa menahan diri ingin pergi melihat keadaan pemuda itu. Dan sebelum Tom sadar, pria berambut gelap tersebut selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke toko kue di mana pemuda itu bekerja setiap kali datang ke London. Bahkan Mrs. Figg—seorang wanita tua penyuka kucing sekaligus pemilik toko kue—sampai menyediakan sebuah meja beserta kursi untuknya yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan karena seringnya ia berkunjung ke tempat itu. Tom bahkan memesan beberapa kue untuk dimakannya bersama secangkir teh yang disiapkan Harry untuknya. Tom tidak keberatan dan ia sepertinya ia memang harus mengakui satu hal.

Tom memang sedang terobsesi kepada Harry.

Tapi mengapa? Kalimat itu sering kali terulang di kepalanya. Mengapa ia memiliki obsesi aneh ini? Lagi pula Harry adalah seorang pria, bukan? Tidak salahkah hal seperti ini? Dan... dan apa menariknya Harry di matanya? Harry hanyalah seorang pemuda yatim piatu yang selama beberapa tahun dirawat oleh kerabat pemuda itu sebelum ditendang ke jalanan. Sampai sekarang Harry tidak pernah memberitahunya mengapa keluarga pemuda itu sampai membuangnya di jalanan dan berakhir sebagai gelandangan. Entah apapun alasannya, Tom hanya tahu kalau Harry selalu terlihat merasa tidak nyaman.

"... Aku _gay_," bisik Harry pada akhirnya setelah Tom berhasil mendesak pemuda itu. Ia bisa melihat ketidaknyamaan di wajah Harry. "Paman dan bibiku mengusirku dari rumah setelah—Dudley—sepupuku melihatku mencium anak laki-laki yang merupakan tetangga kami. Apa... apa Anda menganggapku adalah orang yang rendah dan aneh karena menyukai seorang pria?"

Tom mengamati sejenak pemuda di hadapannya. Harry terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dan ketakutan seolah-olah ia akan mengirim pemuda itu ke kantor polisi. Gay? Tom memang pernah mendengar kalau penyimpangan seksual itu ada di masyarakat namun tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Mungkin tanpa sadar ia pernah berpapasan satu atau dua kali. Lagi pula hubungan semacam itu sama sekali tidak pantas di mata masyarakat Inggris seperti sekarang, bukan? Tom yakin orang-orang seperti Harry justru akan lebih memilih menyembunyikan hubungan semacam itu daripada mendapat hinaan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Tidak heran jika Harry sama sekali tidak berniat mengatakannya kepada siapapun.

Pria berambut gelap itu menghela napas panjang; sedikit merasa tidak senang atas dirinya sendiri. "Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli," kata Tom sembari menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang. Pikiran mengenai Harry adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis justru terasa bagus untuknya; membuat Tom sempat membelalakkan mata menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia sempat melihat Harry menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya sebelum seulas senyum terukir di wajah pemuda itu.

"_Thank you, sir," _bisik Harry yang entah mengapa mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Selama berkunjung ke toko kecil itu, Tom selalu mengamati setiap gerakan Harry; mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain setiap kali pemuda itu menyadari ke mana arah pandangannya. Tom merasakan ada yang aneh di perutnya—seperti ada kupu-kupu yang tengah menari (Oke, itu memang terdengar klise. Tom membatin)—setiap kali pemuda itu tersenyum kepada pengunjung toko. Ia tidak tahu mengapa pemikiran 'lebih suka jika Harry hanya tersenyum untuknya' selalu menyeruak di kepalanya. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Tom tidak suka jika pemuda pengantar tepung dan gula selalu merangkul bahu Harry dan tertawa bersama. Ia pernah dengan sengaja menjatuhkan piring keramik untuk membuat perhatian Harry tertuju kepadanya.

"... Padahal Anda bisa menyuruh _butler_ untuk menyiapkan kue dan teh yang Anda sukai di rumah. Tapi mengapa Anda justru lebih memilih untuk menikmati teh sore di sini, sir? Bukankah teh yang disiapkan _butler_ Anda jauh lebih berkualitas daripada di sini? Jesus, kami bahkan hanya memiliki daun teh murahan yang dibeli di pasar."

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Harry kepadanya ketika ia kembali berkunjung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti sebelum menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir keramik yang dihidangkan untuknya. Beberapa potong kue yang baru dipanggang juga disiapkan pemuda itu. Tom hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum meraih cangkir tersebut dan menyesap isinya.

"Apa kau merasa kalau kehadiranku di sini mengganggumu, huh?" Tom berbalik bertanya. Kali ini pria itu menatap langsung ke arah kedua kilau hijau cemerlang di hadapannya. Harry terlihat salah tingkah. "Apa kau ingin aku tidak datang lagi ke sini?"

Harry dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya; membuat Tom kembali bertanya mengapa pemuda itu bertanya demikian. Harry menjawab kalau ia hanya merasa heran mengapa Tom mau menghabiskan waktu di daerah West End di mana orang-orang kaya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumahnya sendiri dan menikmati hidangan berkualitas yang disiapkan pelayan-pelayan mereka. Tom berdeham pelan dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikmati sesuatu yang baru. Tom tahu kalau jawabannya sangat salah. Roti yang dijual di sini bahkan tidak memenuhi standarnya. Hanya dengan satu kali perintah, ia bisa memerintahkan para koki di rumahnya untuk membuat kue dan roti yang berkali-kali lipat lebih enak dan berkualitas di bandingkan tempat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, toko ini hanya menjual hidangan untuk masyarakat menengah ke bawah.

"... Mengapa kau tidak melanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu dan bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak berada di sini, Harry?" Tom mencoba mengalihkan percakapan mereka, kembali menyesap tehnya dan menyantap sepotong kue keju di atas meja. "Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak dulu berhenti memanggilku dengan 'sir' dan kata-kata sopan lainnya. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan 'Tom' saja, kau tahu?"

Tom tidak tahu apakah pertanyaannya terdengar aneh atau tidak sehingga membuat rona merah tiba-tiba saja merambat di wajah Harry. Namun hanya satu yang ia tahu; ia menyukai bagaimana wajah pemuda itu merona sebelum Harry dengan cepat menggumamkan sesuatu dan pergi memasuki sebuah pintu kayu di belakang meja kasir. Harry tidak muncul lagi sampai Tom ingin membayarkan roti dan kue yang dicicipinya.

"Apa An—maksudku—kau akan datang lagi?" Harry bertanya. Tom tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu tidak menatapnya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap sesuatu di atas meja kasir. Tom terdiam sejenak; berusaha mengingat jadwal kegiatannya dalam beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Mungkin. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di Skotlandia. Kurasa sekitar satu sampai dua bulan. Tergantung seberapa besar bantuan yang mereka diperlukan."

Sekali lagi Tom dibuat tidak mengerti dengan tanggapan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Harry terdengar sedikit kecewa ketika mengucapkan selamat jalan kepadanya.

**«TRHP»**

* * *

**Bagian III**

* * *

**London, 1878. Musim panas.**

Harry menautkan kedua alisnya satu sama lain melihat sosok Ron berdiri di sampingnya dengan kepala yang terjulur dari jendela toko. Pemuda berambut merah itu baru saja mengantarkan tepung pesanan Mrs. Figg sebelum menghampirinya yang sedang membersihkan jendela toko.

"... Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Ron?" Harry bertanya. Pemuda di sampingnya mengedikkan bahu sebelum menyandarkan tubuh pada pinggiran jendela. Kening Ron berkerut. "Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memiliki beban, kau tahu? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ron menggeleng. "_Nope_. Hanya sedang sedikit heran. Aku tidak melihat ada awan mendung di langit tetapi mengapa raut wajahmu terlihat suram seperti itu, mate? Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ron. Hanya—"

Namun Harry tidak menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya; lebih memilih menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berkutat membersihkan toko. Ia tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ron yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Tentu saja Harry tidak ingin memberitahu Ron alasan mengapa dirinya tidak terlihat bersemangat. Pemuda itu pasti akan mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang aneh karena merasakan ingin bertemu dengan Tom Riddle yang notabene adalah seorang pria.

Hal seperti itu terdengar salah, bukan? Namun Harry tidak akan berusaha membantah karena seperti itulah alasan yang sebenarnya. Ya. Ia tidak akan berbohong jika ada yang menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya tidak bertemu dengan Tom selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Harry masih ingat bagaimana setiap hari dirinya selalu mengharapkan kehadiran pria itu setelah tiga minggu sejak kunjungan Tom ke tempat kerjanya. Ia juga masih ingat kalau setiap saat dirinya selalu mengerling ke arah meja di mana Tom biasanya duduk dan menikmati teh yang disiapkannya. Ia merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman setiap kali tidak melihat sosok itu di sana. Mrs. Figg bahkan pernah bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia tidak henti-hentinya menatap kursi—yang diklaim secara sepihak sebagai kursi milik Tom—di mana pria itu biasa duduk. Ia juga masih ingat kalau dadanya selalu berdebar setiap kali sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di depan toko Mrs. Figg; selalu berharap kalau Tomlah yang turun dan kereta tersebut. Hatinya segera mencelos setiap kali dugaannya salah. Tom tidak kembali walau sudah dua bulan berlalu.

Mungkinkah pria itu tidak akan pernah datang lain? Entah mengapa ia tidak suka jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia ingin Tom datang seperti apa yang pria itu katakan sebelum mengatakan akan berangkat ke Skotlandia selama dua bulan.

Tidak seorangpun tahu berapa besar keinginan Harry bertemu dengan Tom.

_Hell!_ Bukankah hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya ia rasakan? Tidak seharusnya ia—

"—Harry!"

Tubuh pemuda tersentak kaget mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Kepalanya berputar ke arah asal suara; sempat terkejut melihat sosok gadis berambut menyala berlari ke arahnya. Mengabaikan peralatannya membersihkan toko, Harry menghampiri gadis itu. Tanpa melihat pun ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Ron di belakangnya.

"Oh! Kau juga di sini, Ron? Aku beruntung kau ada di sini!" Ginny Weasley berseru senang. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah gadis itu. "Tebak apa yang baru saja kudapat dari tempat kerjaku?"

Harry hanya bisa bertukar pandang kepada Ron. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide apapun sehinggap membuat Ginny terlihat begitu senang? Memangnya apa yang diberikan Mrs. McGonnagall—pemilik sebuah penginapan tidak jauh dari Sungai Thames—kepada gadis itu?

"Apa itu, Gin?" Ron bertanya. "Kau terlihat begitu senang."

Senyum Ginny semakin melebar. Gadis yang setahun lebih muda dari Harry merogoh sesuatu dari lipatan kantong gaun yang dipakainya. Dengan bangga memperlihatkan tiga lembar kertas berwarna biru pucat ke arah Harry. "Mrs. McGonnagall baru saja memberiku tiket ke sebuah pemandian air panas di daerah Wales! Dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, kita akan pergi sehari sebelum ulangtahunmu, Harry! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana. Kau, Ron dan aku! Kau bisa ikut, bukan? Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tiket kereta dan penginapan."

Harry hanya bisa tertawa pelan ketika Ginny menghambur ke arahnya setelah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya mungkin akan ikut. Ia sempat terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya. _Well_, Ginny yang mencium pipinya bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sangka. Pasalnya, selama ini ia mengenal Ginny adalah gadis yang pemalu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau berbicara kepadanya ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Harry tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kembali tertawa melihat wajah gadis itu merona; sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang iris gelap menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

**«TRHP»**

Terkadang, Tom tidak terlalu suka bepergian jauh walau menggunakan kereta api sekalipun. Ia tidak suka jika harus duduk berjam-jam di dalam kereta tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun selain membaca buku dan surat-surat yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia bahkan sering tidak membuka surat-surat tersebut dan langsung membuangnya jika hanya berisi undangan untuk datang ke pesta. Sungguh, Tom sangat tidak suka jika menghabiskan waktu bersosialisasi dengan para pecinta pesta itu.

Pria berambut gelap itu mengutuk dalam hati di dalam gerbong kelas atas yang ditempatinya mengenai betapa jauh jarak Skotlandia dan London. Ia juga mengutuk para pekerja dan mandor pembangunan karena telah membuatnya menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga bulan untuk mengawasi proyek pembangunan di sana dan membuat anggaran dananya membengkak dari jumlah yang diperkirakan. Tom harus berkutat selama beberapa waktu mencari dana untuk menutupi pembengkakan tersebut. Tidak tahukah jika mereka telah membuang waktunya dengan percuma? Apa susahnya untuk membangun sebuah pabrik sepatu?

"... Kita sudah hampir sampai di stasiun London, sir."

Tom mengerling ke arah Amycus Carrow yang duduk di hadapannya. Melirik sekilas ke jendela di sampingnya, Tom menyadari kalau laju kereta api perlahan-lahan menurun sebelum berhenti di sebuah stasiun di pusat kota London. Mendecak pelan ketika kebisingan stasiun mulai terdengar begitu Tom melangkahkan kaki turun dari kereta tersebut. Pandangannya menyapu keramaian stasiun sebelum terpaku ke sebuah toko kue tidak jauh dari sana. Ah, Tom teringat kepada sosok pemuda yang tidak dijumpainya selama tiga bulan terakhir. Bagaimana kabar Harry sekarang? Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Mungkinkah Harry merindukan dirinya? Pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepala Tom.

Tom juga menyadari obsesi di dalam dirinya berkembang terlalu liar. Bukan hal aneh lagi jika di malam hari ia akan tiba-tiba terbangun setelah memimpikan pemuda itu. Bagaimana Harry mendesah, mengerang serta meneriakkan namanya dengan tubuhnya yang berada di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Atau bagaimana rasa di bibir Tom setiap kali memimpikan dirinya mencicipi setiap jengkal permukaan berkeringat pemuda itu. Tom tahu kalau mimpi-mimpi yang mengganggunya setelah dua minggu berada di Skotlandia adalah hal yang salah. Tidak seharusnya ia memimpikan Harry dalam cara seperti itu. Tapi... seberapa keras dirinya mencoba, Tom tidak bisa mengenyahkan mimpi-mimpi itu; setiap malam selalu datang menghantuinya dan membuat masalah yang sama setiap kali tiba-tiba terbangun.

Pria berambut gelap itu tahu kalau apa yang dirasakannya kepada Harry bukanlah suatu obsesi. Dan Tom merasa cemas atas apapun nama perasaan itu. Tidakkah hal itu terlalu berlebihan jika hanya disebut sebagai sebuah obsesi? Ia belum pernah mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan orang lain—apalagi dengan seorang pria—sebelum ini jika mengingat usianya yang hampir menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun; membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tom terlalu bergelut di dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari kereta kuda yang membawanya tengah melintas di sekitar West End. Saat matanya tidak sengaja tertuju kepada gedung teater bergaya Victoria yang dilewatinya, ia menyadari kalau jalan yang dilaluinya tengah menuju ke toko kue di mana Harry bekerja. Ia tanpa sadar menatap ke jendela kereta; berharap bisa mencuri pandang ke tempat Harry dan—jika beruntung—bisa melihat pemuda itu sebelum dirinya harus mampir ke kantor miliknya. Tom memang melihat pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu di depan toko kue. Namun Harry tidak sendiri. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut merah sebelum gadis itu menghambur ke arah Harry dan memeluk pemuda tersebut. Tom tanpa sadar menahan napas ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Harry.

Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada keinginan untuk menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari tubuh Harry? Kening Tom berkerut. Ia tidak suka dengan keinginan itu. Bukankah Harry tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya? Untuk apa ia merasa tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya?

Tom belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sepanjang hari ini. Ia juga terlihat tidak memedulikan rapat yang dihadirinya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap langit dari balik jendela kantornya. Memilih berdiam diri sementara pikirannya selalu tertuju kepada Harry. Pikiran mengenai bagaimana keberasamaannya dengan Harry kembali berputar di kepalanya. Ia menyukai kebersamaannya dengan pemuda tersebut dan ingin hal itu tidak berakhir.

Ia ingin Harry menjadi miliknya. **Hanya miliknya**. Ia tidak suka jika memikirkan jika Harry menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dan kemudian melupakannya. Tidak. Harry adalah miliknya.

Pria itu kemudian mendecakkan lidah begitu menyadari alasan semua pemikiran tersebut dan segera merapikan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja sebelum berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung kantornya. Ia perlu bertemu dengan Harry.

"Tom...?"

Sang kepala keluarga Riddle bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Harry setelah melihatnya yang turun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dari kereta kuda. Mengabaikan sapaan Mrs. Figg, Tom berjalan mendekati Harry; berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Kapan kau kem—"

"—Apa kau menyukaiku, Harry?" potong Tom. Ia tidak mengacuhkan pekik kaget dari Mrs. Figg yang sepertinya mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Harry untuk mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Tom sebelum kedua iris pemuda itu melebar sempurna. Bibir merah pemuda itu terbuka.

"A-apa yang sedang kaubicarakan? Aku—"

Tom memotong kata-kata pemuda itu dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Harry. Ia bisa melihat sepasang kilau _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna dengan tubuh yang sedikit menegang. Tom tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ya. Untuk pertama kalinya Tom Riddle tidak mempunyai keyakinan diri berbicara dengan seseorang terlebih jika mengenai hal seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Harry tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika perasaan ini hanya dimilikinya seorang diri? Hah! Seorang Tom Riddle yang biasanya bisa mematahkan hati wanita kini tampak tidak percaya diri di hadapan seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun. Tidakkah terdengar konyol?

Tom menarik napas panjang. "Apa kau menyukaiku, Harry?" ulangnya.

"M-mengapa kau menanyakan hal semacam itu?" Suara Harry nyaris berupa bisikan.

Pria berambut gelap itu membuka mulutnya; namun selama beberapa saat tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar; membuatnya kembali menarik napas panjang. "Aku... tidak tahu," ujar Tom. Ia mengabaikan tatapan tidak mengerti di wajah Harry. "Aku tidak tahu karena itu aku perlu bertanya, Idiot. Berhentilah berbalik bertanya dan jawab; apa kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"Dan apa kau menyukaiku?" Tom mengerang protes ketika Harry kembali bertanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Harry tidak langsung menjawab saja dan tidak perlu berputar-putar seperti ini. "Apa kau menyukaiku, Tom?"

Tom mendesis. "Ya! Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu sampai ingin memilikimu hanya untukku sendiri! Aku menyukaimu sampai ingin kembali ke London dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaanku di sana! Kau puas, huh? _Just... answer my question, you dimwit!_"

Raut wajah pemuda di hadapannya terlihat terkejut dan tidak percaya sebelum seulas senyum terukir di wajah itu Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Harry malah mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher Tom. Tubuh pria berambut gelap itu tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya sebelum Harry menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"_You're a possessive bastard, Tom,"_ bisik Harry di depan bibir Tom; kembali menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

* * *

**«The End»**

* * *

**Author's note:** fanfiksi untuk merayakan kelarnya UTS saya~ #eh Dan lumayan panjang, eh? Tiba-tiba ingin membuat fanfiksi TRHP dan pas buka-buka folder, ada draft ini, orz. Daripada cuma jadi draft lama yang akan menjamur di lappie, mendingan saya lanjut dan edit di sana-sini. Maaf jika gaje dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Sooo... wanna give me some review, pals? Please...? #puppyeyes thanks you for reading, reviewing and maybe fave-ing too. Jaa~

**Published: **22/04/2012


End file.
